Besotted
by Karen Shields
Summary: God! Help me! I suck at summaries! Trudging along the dark path are four elementalists who, with the aid of a wizard, a witch, a vampire and a werewolf are supposed to create a portal to hell, which will bring the world to be dominated by the evil. So how will these 'players' change their disastrous fate? Or will they be engulfed by the dark yet seductive whirlpool of evil?


**_Hi guys! I'm back again to annoy you yet with another fanfic! Hope you enjoy it! And yeah, it has loads of action contents and I'm trying to make it look like a thriller. Hope you guys like it! Please READ and REVIEW!_**

Prologue

"Teen Pop star Ariana Watson was spotted on the theme park of Maine with a man none other than the music director Jason Queen. Later, they were rumoured to move into hotel Oceania. Well, looks like we'll be getting some new albums from Ariana and Jason. To tell us what you think about this new couple Jariana, just give a call on-"

Ari sighed scrubbed her arms with gel as mild warm water pored over her. Just if they'd see a girl with golden blonde hair with highlights, that didn't mean it was her. It can never be. She hated boys and to go out with one would be the last thing she'd do, especially after what happened with Sammy. She shuddered when she thought about it. Sure, she's got a lot of fans but that doesn't mean the paparazzi and the media were very fond of her. Last Christmas, they asked her for an interview about her personal life and carnal relations. The nerve of those bastards! It was a good thing her dad, Robert Watson had controlled everything pretty well. But Ari hadn't backed off without spilling juice over the reporter's head and almost punched her. Her phone rang and she wrapped a towel around her slim bodice and went out.

"Ariana Watson, who's this?" she asked.

"Hello Miss Watson. This is Dr Larson from the city hospital. You are required to arrive her soon as your mother, Caroline Johnson is admitted in the emergency ward." The voice spoke.

"What! Is she okay? Oh no! 'Course she's not! What am I saying! I'm sorry for my blabber, I'll be right there!" Ari said frenziedly and hung up. Mom, she thought. She hadn't seen her mom since thanksgiving. Her parents had split up when she was eleven and she had started her career two years later. Till she got her own place, Ari had lived with her mom.

I've got to tell dad about this, she thought and quickly dressed up in a white undershirt and grey and black sweat shirt and skinny jeans and put on her long black coat and knee length boots. She quickly got into her sports car and drove to her dad's office, who was the CEO of a diamond manufacturing company.

* * *

><p>"Dang!" Ari muttered as she halted her car to a stop. They were in the midst of a huge traffic jam. Annoyed, she climbed out of the car and rushed through the street, ignoring the stares and shouts of surprise and excitement. She wasn't that far from the office. As she walked, she felt a prickling sensation at the back of her neck, as if somebody was going to attack her. She turned back her head and saw a group of men in black suit walking, and somehow, to Ariana, they seemed distinguished.<p>

She would have gone in safely into her dad's office if two burly men dressed similarly as her stalkers were not standing near the entrance. She changed her path to left instead of heading on straight, to her dad's office and to her horror, the men were still behind. Now, the crowd was getting thinner and she knew she'd not be safe and broke into a run. She hid in an alleyway, and waited till the men went past and dashed out in the other direction. But another one of them was still there and Ari cursed. As the man turned her way, she went for the telephone box nearby. It was still occupied but she raided in. The man inside was taken by surprise before he could speak anything, the stalker opened the door and pointed his gun at her.

Ari screamed but the telephone box shuddered and in her frenzy, she pushed the man beside her away who crashed into the telephone. The stalker was distracted by something outside and she could just get a glimpse that it was police because the telephone box was descending down. She looked down at the man whom she had pushed and to her horror, he lay down the floor with a pool of blood around his head. Terrified by her deed, she bent down and reached out a shaking hand to check his pulse…but she found none….And that was the end. Ari screamed and screamed in shock and horror shaking the man head to foot, hoping it all to be some horrible joke, but the man didn't budge. The telephone box came to a stop at last, but Ari simply sat there. Swallowing the bile, she gave the man one last jerk and stood up.

But wait Ari. This telephone box seemed like some secret transport system and this person, might've been an agent. If she'd get in just like this, she was sure to get into some serious trouble, more than what she was really in. She quickly searched the man for any possession. She found a pass, a long black wooden stick and a pouch full of shiny gold and silver coins. She retained all these in her coat and walked outside and her mouth fell into and 'o'.

_**So, what do you think? Anyways, I promise you next chappie would be more interesting. Where do you think Ari is? Any guesses? A virtual cookie to those who answer it correctly. The correct answer will be shown in the next chapter! Till then, R&R!**_


End file.
